The Wedding
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Maiko. Zuko and Mai are getting married with Ty Lee as Mai's Maid of Honor, and Sokka and Zuko's Best Man. Will everything run perfectly, or will chaos ensue? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**I was gonna wait, but because of my best offline friend getting married this week, I am going through a wedding craze. So, without further ado, here's "The Wedding"! (I can't come up with a clever title...)**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_'I have never been so stressed in my life.'_ Mai thought. It was a week before hers and Zuko's wedding, and her maid of honor, Ty Lee, was helping her into her wedding kimono.

"Did you get the bridesmaids' kimonos?" She asked as emotionlessly as she could.

Ty Lee smiled. "Of course! I also got the bouquets, sent all of the invitations, and prepared your bridal shower and your bachelorette party."

"Is a bachelorette party really necessary?" Mai sighed. "I'm not sad I'm no longer going to be single."

"Yes, it's necessary, 'cause it's fun!" Ty Lee pulled Mai's veil over her face. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have Katara and Suki plan it."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better." Mai admitted.

XX

Sokka walked, smiling, to Zuko's throne room. "Good morning, your majesty!" He greeted.

Zuko smiled at his Water Tribe friend and best man. "Good morning to you, too." He walked over to him.

"Did you make the reservations for Ember Island, yet?"

"Yep!" Sokka smiled. "You'll leave on the ship right after your reception. So, I'm guessing you booked the wedding hall?"

Indeed, I have!" Zuko nodded and smiled. "I went over it with Mai, and she wants to have the wedding and the reception here in the palace courtyard!"

"Well, you guys do have a nice courtyard."

"I know." Zuko replied. "Thanks. So...give me one last chance to back out of the bachelor party?"

Sokka shook his head. "Nope! Sorry, but this is one wedding tradition we're not gonna miss!"

Zuko groaned quietly. "Fine. Make sure you pick up the tuxes and corsages for the bridesmaids- I mean groomsmen, and that my father and my mother gets here safely."

Sokka was confused about the 'father' part, then remembered that Iroh adopted Zuko the previous year. "Got it. You can count on me, Zuko. This will be a wedding you'll never forget!"

_'That's what I'm afraid of...'_ Zuko thought.

"So, Aang, Haru, Teo, and I will pick you up tonight on Appa." Sokka said "Then we're gonna have the best fun ever. We're gonna party til we're purple! And the best part: STRIPPERS!"

Zuko stared at Sokka in horror and started shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no! Mai would kill me!"

"Well, you don't have to look at them, then..."

Zuko sighed. "Anything else?"

"Actually, no." Sokka replied. "I'm gonna stay focused on the wedding and the bachelor party!" He turned to walk away, but slams into a pillar. He staggers and walks out of the room. "Focus...!" Zuko heard a distant thud. Zuko groaned, rubbed his forehead and went back to his throne. A few minutes later, Ty Lee walked in and bowed.

"My Lord." Ty Lee greeted.

"Hello, Ty Lee. How's Mai doing?"

"Oh, you know Mai." Ty Lee shrugged. "She tries not to show it, but I can tell she's nervous."

"Well,m she's not alone." Zuko shrugged. "Listen...will you please keep an eye on Sokka? I know he means well, but he could mess something up, you know?"

"Of course, I will." Ty Lee replied. "Make sure Haru doesn't make out with any girls tonight."

Zuko chuckled. "Deal."

XX

A few hours later, Mai met Zuko for a picnic lunch by the turtleduck pond.

"There's my favorite shuriken expert." Zuko smiled. Mai smiled back and kissed him. "So...one week."

"I know." Mai sighed happily. "We'll be together forever."

"Yeah." Zuko took out a dish and started eating. He swallowed and hesitated. "You can xstill back out, you know."

"I know." Mai replied. "If I really didn't want to marry you, and if I wasn't sure if I'm ready yet...I would've said no when you proposed."

Zuko smiled lovingly and caressed Mai's cheek. "I love you, Mai."

Mai closed her eyes. Those three words were still hard for her to say for some reason. She swallowed. "Me too....you."

Zuko just sighed and kept smiling. They ate before Mai broke the silence. "Have you told Ozai and your sister yet?"

"Oh, the Gruesome Twosome?" Zuko asked;. "No way I have no relationship- with them, so why should ?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't know. Katara brought it up the other day, and I guess it rubbed off on me."

"I'm not gonna take the chance of telling them, and they escape from prison and crash the wedding." Zuko decided. "Maybe I'll tell them when we get back from our honeymoon."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Whatever."

They both continued eating their lunch, and dreading the parties their friends have planned for them.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, Ozai and Azula are not gonna be in this fanfic.**


	2. The Bachelor Parties

**OMG I planned on updating sooner, but this week is busier than I thought it'd be. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

"So, what are we planning for our bride tonight?" Suki asked Katara.

"Well, knowing her, she's not gonna want to do anything...extreme, or too girly, so strippers and spas are out." Katara took out her list. "Hmmm....so....we're just going out for dinner, then a palanquinn ride around town, oh! And we're gonna situate ourselves at different points of Main Street, and drop our things around boys and see if they pick them up for us, or steal them!"

"Sounds like fun!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "Then we'll come back here and play fun games like Truth or Dare and Skeletons In The Closet!"

"That...doesn't sound boring at all." Toph said in approval.

"Well, it can't be boring, since Mai gets bored easily." Katara pointed out.

Suki nodded. "True."

"All right, then. Let's get her!" Ty Le hopped up. The four girls ran to Mai's bedchamber. Ty Lee covered her eyes.

"Ty Lee? What-?"

"Don't you worry, Mai." Ty Lee assured her. "We're gonna have fun!"

"No spas or strippers, right?" Mai checked.

"Of course not!" Ty Lee said. 'Unfortuneately...'

"Ok, so what are you planning?" Mai asked, dreading Ty Lee's answer.

"We're just going to take a palanquinn ride around town, have dinner, drop our things in front of boys, and come back here to play games!" Ty Lee answered.

Mai sighed. "Okay. I don't know about the dropping things in front of boys part, though."

XXX

Zuko, Sokka, Haru, Teo, and Aang got on Appa. They flew to a tavern a few miles from the palace. Aang landed Appa and Sokka jumped off excitedly.

"This is it, boys!" Sokka inhaled and exhaled. "Mmm. Smell that? That's manlyness."

"...Is that even a word?" Haru asked Aang who shrugged.

The five friends walked into the tavern. It didn't look too bad. The lighting was dim, there was a band playing music, and some men were crowded around a pole dancer. Sokka pointed to a rectangular table in the center of the spacious room.

"There's a table!" Sokka ran to it and sat down. The rest gathered around the table. Zuko picked up a menu.

"Hey, Sokka, In thought you said there would be strippers." Teo looked around.

"They'll probably come soon. Don't worry." He said as a waiter approached the table.

"Welcome to Gao's Tavern. What'll you have?" The waiter asked.

Sokka studied the menu. "Hmmmmm....how strong is your sake?"

"Not too strong, but I wouldn't drink more than three bottles."

"Ok! Five bottles, please!" Sokka said.

Teo raised his hand. "Four, actually. I don't drink."

"Party pooper!" Sokka accused.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked. The boys ordered their food. The food came and they ate like they haven't eaten in days.

Aang studied is bottle of sake. "So...what does sake taste like, anyway?"

"Dunno. Never tried it." Sokka admitted. He opened the bottle.

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "You ordered a drink you've never tried before?"

"It sounded good!" Sokka shrugged. "'Sides, this is what they do at bachelor parties: drink!"

Aang gingerly opened his bottle, smelled the alcohol and took a sip. Fire burned in his mouth, and he spit it out. "Ugh! That is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

"Really? I think it's quite tasty!" Sokka said as he took another swig.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You would think that."

"Oh, shut up!" The boys laughed.

"So, Zuko, how many kids are you going to have?" Teo asked.

Zuko coughed and choked on his sake. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you're the Fire Lord. You need an heir."

"Okay, you're right." Zuko paused. "One."

"Just one?" Aang asked, surprised.

"Yeah! You'll need at least two in case the other one dies." Sokka pointed out.

"Mmmmm-hmmmmm." Haru nodded, slightly drunk.

Zuko was slightly nervous. "Dies?"

Aang sighed and put his forehead in his hand. "Nice going, Sokka."

"What'd I say?" Sokka asked.

"It's okay." Zuko assured them. He then looked away slightly worried.

Aang noticed. "Zuko, I'm sure your children will be fine. They'll be well protected. And Ozai and Azula are heavily guarded."

"Oh my freaking God! I didn't even _think_ about them!" Zuko exclaimed. "They can't know I'm getting married. _Ever_!"

"But wouldn't they assume that you'd have an heir eventually?" Teo asked.

"...Okay, you have a point there." Zuko replied. "Still! Ugh...I should just have them executed. Or at least have Ty Lee paralyze them every ten minutes. Or have them darted if they make a move towards escape!"

"You know what? I think you need more sake." Sokka turned and motioned for the waiter. "Hey, waiter! We're gonna need another two bottles of sake over here."

"I do not need more sake." Zuko said through gritted teeth.

Sokka shrugged. "Okay. More for me."

XXX

"So, Mai, how many children do you think you'll have?"

The girls were seated at a table in a restaurant. Suki asked that question.

Mai coughed slightly. "I don't know if I want any."

"Well, you kind of have to." Toph pointed out. "You're marrying the Fire Lord, so you need an heir."

Mai sighed. "I know. I'd make a terrible mother, though."

"Oh, you'll make a great mother!" Ty Lee assured her. Toph, however, could tell Ty Lee was lying, but decided not to say anything. Ty Lee continued. "Plus, you'll have Zuko's and our help!"

"Ehhh, I guess you're right." Mai shrugged. "Maybe we'll just have one, then."

"Have you and Zuko told the Gruesome Twosome about you getting married?" Toph asked.

"No, ands we don';t plan to." Mai replied. "

"But what if they find out?" Ty Lee asked. "Then what?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't know. Have them killed?"

Suki chuckled wryly. "They'd deserve it."

"Yeah." Katara said. A silence follwd, then... "I wodnder what the boys are up to."

"Probably getting drunk and making out with other women." Toph smirked.

Suki stared in n horror, then frowned. "Sokka better not!"

"I hope Teo doesn't." Toph said.

XXX

"...and so anyway, I was like, 'how can someone be so freaking cruel?'. I mean what is the freaking point of freaking having children if you don't freaking love them or care about them, right?" Zuko blabbered on. He finished his second bottle of sake.

"It sounds like to me that Ozai was planning on usurping Iroh since he was young." Aang put in.

"Yeah." Zuko sighed. "You know, something tells me that Ozai had something to do with Lu ten's death. I mean, the timing was just too coincidental, y'know?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him." Teo piped up.

"And another thing, I'm so glad Iroh adopted me. 'Cause you know what that means? No more evil, uncaring unloving, berating, fillicidal, 'Mwahaha'-ing Ozai! Did I tell you he was planning on turning my bedroom into a workout room after my banishment?"

"Yikes." Haru said, wincing.

Aang looked around. "Hey, where's Sokka?"

Zuko ignored him. "I really hope Mai's not making out with any guys right now. She is the bright spot- along with my mom and dad (Iroh, not Ozai)- in my otherwise dreary and sucky life."

"I feel for you, Zuko." Haru said nodding. "Imagine having a sister like Azula!"

"That's another thing, too! How can someone be so damned evil and calculating under the age of twenty? I mean, come on!" Zuko threw his hands up. "She's also freaking _crazy_! Did I tell you about my last visit with her?"

_In a flashback, Zuko walked down a hallway with a doctor. _

"_Your sister seems to be making minor improvements." The doctor said. "It may take a while for her go return to normal, however."_

"_Okay." Zuko said. They walk into a padded cell where Azula sat in a corner with a straightjacket on._

_Azula saw Zuko and chuckled. "Zuko...hahahahahahaha. Zuko. Hahahahahaha! Zuko! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"That sopunds creepyt." To commented.

"Yeah."

"HEY, GUYS!" They turned to see Sokka sorrounded by two girls dre4ssed in slinky clothes holdin g up a glass. "Join in on the fun!" He laughed drunkenly.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh my freaking God. Does he want Suki to kill him slowly and painfully?"

"We better get him out of here before it goes any further." Aang suggested.

"Yeah." Zuko clumsily stood up. He took a few steps forward, tumbled a little and slammed into Sokka. "Well, that failed horribly."

"Zuko!" Sokka slurred excitedly. "Hey, what's up, buddy?"

"It's time to leave." Zuko stood up and helped Sokka up. Aang, Teo, and Haru walked over and helped Zuko and Sokka.

They all got on Appa. Sokka crawled towards the front of the saddle, and threw his arms out. "I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOOOORLD!" He crows like a rooster and pumps his fist. Haru joined in and whooped. "YEEEHAW! AROOOOOOOOOO!"

Zuko rubbed his ear and winced. "Nice lungs."

Appa dipped lower towards the ground. Sokka held on to the saddle. "YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEE!"

The girls met the boys in the entrance hall. "Hey, guys!" Katara greeted them. "How was the bachelor party?"

"Spiffy!" Sokka pumped both fists, and accidentally punched Zuko and Haru.

"Is he drunk?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Aang answered. Suki ran over.

"I'll take it from here." She put Sokka's arm around her shoulder and led him to his guest room.

"That sounds fun!" Sokka exclaimed.

Mai turned to Zuko, who hugged her tightly. "I'm o glad you're my bright spot in my otherwise dreary and sucky life."

"Uh...heh...thanks. Me too." Mai hugged him back, then pulled away. "Ok, let's get you to bed."

"Mmmmkay." Zuko giggled. "Hey, you didn't make out with any other guys, did you?"

"Nope." Mai shook her head. "Did you make out with any other girls?"

"Naaaahhhh." Zuko sighed. "You're the oooooonliest one for me."

Mai sighed., "All right. We'll talk again tomorrow when you start making sense...again."

XXX

"I feel like crap on toast." Zuko said as he walked to the table where all of his friends were eating breakfasst.

"Ugh...so do I." Sokka said, rubbing his head. "I think I drank too much."

"Well, besides that, did you guys have fun?" Asked Suki.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka replied. "Zuko needs to learn how to leave his past behind him, though."

Zuko glared at Sokka and Toph laughed. "True that!"

"At least you didn't make out with other girls." Suki looked at Sokka. "Right, Sokka?"

Sokka stopped eating and turned to Suki. "Huh?"

"Did you make out with other girls?" Suki asked.

Sokka gulped and started sweating. "Well...it wouldn't be inaccurate to assume that I more or less likely made out with other girls."

"Okay. So did you?" Suki asked.

"Psh. Naw." Sokka smiled, then remembered that Toph is a human lie detector. "Dammit."

"Oh my God, Sokka." Toph said. "You're dead meat."

Suki glared at Sokka. "I'll give you a five second head start."

"Thanks." Sokka high tailed out of there.

"No blood on the floor, please." Zuko told Suki.

"Got it." Suki ran after Sokka.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is longer than I anticipated. Haha...**


	3. The Rehersal Dinner

**Well, I suck at updating....**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day before the wedding. Ursa and Iroh planned the rehearsal dinner at a restaurant in the palace city. They ate and talked until Ty Lee stood up and banged her cup with a spoon.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention, please?" The group quieted down and turned their attention to Ty Lee. "Thank you. I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend in the world: Mai. A long time ago when we were children, she would always say how she wanted to marry outside royalty. Then she met Zuko." Ty Lee smiled at Mai and Zuko. She pulled out a yellowing scroll. "In fact, I have a note written by her to me when we were about six or seven. And Mai, I'm sorry, but this has to be read." She unfurled the parchment. "'Dear Ty Lee, how are you? I am fine. I'm writing this because I am bored. I saw my mommy and daddy talking about how I will marry a rich boy someday. Well, I hope he's rich and famous. I also hope he's a prince and we'll live happily ever after. Love, Mai.'" Ty Lee put away the note. "So, Mai, I'm glad your fairy-tale dream came true, and may you live happily ever after." Ty Lee raised her cup. "To the bride and groom!"

"Hear, hear!"

Sokka stood up. "I would also like to propose a toast." He cleared his throat. "So, a general, a monk, and a king walk into a bar..." Some people chuckled, and Suki smacked him playfully. Sokka laughed. "Nah, just kidding. When Zuko and I met, he made the worst first impression in the history of all first impressions." Zuko bowed his head slightly. Sokka continued. "But, as time went on, he changed for the better. He's helped me out a few times, gave me great advice, and became one of my best friends. And...let's face it- he wasn't all that attractive when we first met, so I never imagined that he would marry, much less have a girlfriend!" Some people chuckled, and Zuko glared at him. Sokka continued. "But...everyone deserves love and sex- I MDEAN happiness! So, Zuko...enjoy the married life, and you better name your firstborn after me." Everyone laughed. Sokka raised his cup. "To the bride and groom!"

"Hear, hear!"

"You're lucky." Zuko said to Mai. "You got the better toast."

"I don't know about that: Sokka didn't read anything private." Mai shrugged.

"Oh, come on. The note was cute!"

Mai just rolled her eyes.

XXX

Later that night, Suki and Sokka walked to Sokka's room, hand in hand.

"Can you believe it? It's almost over!" Suki sighed.

"Yeah." Sokka sighed in relief. "I hopw the next wedding I'm involved in isn't for at least another ten years."

"Hey! What about our wedding?" Suki asked.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Our wedding? What, you wanna get married?"

Suk9i chuckled. "Are you proposing?"

"Well, no. I mean..." Sokka paused to think up something to say. "I mean, if you want it to be a proposal."

Suki smiled and shrugged. "I'm not ready to be married yet."

"Good." Sokka sighed again in relief.

"So, did you pick up the kimonos for you and the boys?"

Sokka's face changed from confidence to confusion to horror. "Oh crap on a cracker."

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

"I know!" Sokka put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "AANG!" He sprints to Aang's bedchamber where Aang and Katara were making out. Sokka slammed the door open/. "AANG!"

Aang and Katara jumped apart. Aang flew across the room. "Nothing happened!" He exclaimed.

"Never mind that! I need to borrorwAppa!" Sokka said urgently.

XXX

Aang landed Appa in front of the Wedding Clothing shop. Sokka hoppped off and ran to the door. "Son of a bitch, it's locked!" He pounded on the door until msomeone opened it.

"What?! We're closed!" The owner snapped.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my name'sw Sokka of the Water Tribe. I'm Fire Lord Zuko's best man for his wedding." Sokka hurriedly explained. "The wedding's tomorrow, and we need to pick up the kimonos!"

"Then I suggest you come back in the mornihng." The owner puilled down the curtains and left.

"WEAIT!" Sokka yelled in panic. Then he groaned in frustration. He kicked the door, then headed back to Appa.


	4. Here We Go!

**AAAAH! Sorry for the wait, guys!**

"SOKKA, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

The next morning, Sokka had told Katara, and Toph what had happened. It was Katara who made that outburst.

"Zuko. Is going. To kill you.," Katara seethed. "This is his WEDDING DAY. THE most important day of his life! And you forget the goddamn tuxedos?"

Sokka held his hands up in surrender. "I'm, sorry! I messed up."

"It's probably open by now." Aang jumped in. "Why don't we just go and get them?"

Sokka heaved a big sigh of relief. "Yes...yes. Good idea. Let's go."

XX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THEM?"

Sokka and Aang were in the shop talking to the manager.

"Someone else came in earlier and bought he tuxes for a bigger price than what your friend paid for." The manager shrugged.

"Our 'friend' is the MOTHERFUCKING FIRE LORD!" Sokka screamed angrily.

"Sokka!" Aang cried, shocked.

"Aang, shut up!" Sokka snapped. He grabbed the manager by his robes. "You just committed high treason. It is the Fire Lord's wedding day. THE most important day of his life, and YOU SELL THOSE TUXES TO SOMEONE ELSE!"

The manager began to sweat. "I-I'm sorry! He can be very convincing and persuasive!"

"Who's 'he'?" Aang asked gently. "Maybe we can find him and explain the situation."

The manager hesitated. "Uh...he told me not to tell anyone who he is, or he'll burn this place down and kill my family!"

Aang looked puzzled. "I'm sorry to heart that. Well, look, do you have any other tuxes that match the ones you sold this morning?"

The manager looked down, guiltily,.. "No...I'm, afraid not...I'm so sorry."

Aang sighed. "It's okay. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand."

XXX

"Ok, that's it! Now the manager will deal with me!" Katara shrieked after Sokka and Aang explained what happened.

"Katara, calm down!" Suki said. "We'll just make the tuxedos ourselves!"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "In less than ten hours?"

Suki put a hand on her friends' shoulder. "We'll have to try."

XXX

Zuko eagerly waited to greet his mother and father. The carriage pulled up, and he beamed excitedly.

"Zuko!" Ursa exclaimed. She ran to hug her son.

"Hello, Mother." He hugged Ursa tight, and hugged Iroh. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, Son. It's great to see you." Iroh hugged Zuko tight. "Big day, huh?"

"Yeah." Zuko exhaled. "I'm excited...and really nervous."

"Everyone's nervous on their wedding day." Ursa said comfortingly.

Just then, one of Zuko's servants came up to him. "My Lord. Forgive me for interrupting, but I have an urgent message."

Zuko groaned inwardly. "What is it?"

"It seems that former Fire Lord Ozai escaped from prison last night."

Zuko paled. "And you're telling me this_ now_?"

"We only found out about it a half hour ago, Sir." Another messenger approached the servant and gave him a letter. He skimmed it, and paled. "Uh...looks like your sister escaped from the asylum as well."

"WHAT?" Zuko yelped. "Dammit! Why today? OF ALL DAYS?"

"Zuko! Calm down." Ursa said gently.

Zuko simmered and took a few breaths. He turned to the servant. "Start making wanted posters, and send out search teams. They're wanted dead or alive."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

Ty Lee ran into the lounge and spotted Suki and Katara sewing together tuxedos.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Sokka forgot the tuxedos last night, and when he tried to buy them this morning, they were already sold to someone else." Toph explained.

Ty Lee's eyes flashed with anger as she turned to him. "You WHAT?" Before he could stop her, Ty Lee blocked his chi. "Now, you listen! Today is my best friends' wedding day. We want everything to be perfect! Don't you dare mess everything else up." Ty Lee got closer to his face threateningly, then brightened up. "'Kay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sokka said weakly.

Mai walked in and examined her surroundings. She sighed, folded her arms, and leaned against a wall. "Ok, what did Sokka mess up this time?"

Sokka glared at Mai, and Katara explained what happened the night and morning before. Mai sighed again.

"Well, this sucks. I was hoping to deliver Zuko some good news to make him feel better about the other news."

"What other news?" Asked Sokka.

"Azula and Ozai escaped last night." Mai answered.

Katara and Suki froze in shock, and Toph swore. Sokka sighed.

"So...what does this mean? Is the wedding cancelled?"

"No." Mai replied. "Zuko said that cancelling the wedding means that Azula and Ozai win, or something like that. And now that you told me about the little sale that took place at the wedding shop earlier this morning, furthers the theory that the Gruesome Twosome is plotting to ruin the wedding."

"Well...Ty Lee stood up, determined. "We're not gonna let that happen, right guys?"

"Right." Katara replied. She stood up and let her tuxedo fall to the ground. "Screw those two and their differences. They can hold this whole nation hostage, and we'll STILL make the wedding happen! We're not letting anything stand in the way tonight!"

Mai smiled and shook her head. Her friends can be so silly sometimes.

XXX

At six hours past midday, Zuko's servants were putting on the finishing touches to his tuxedo. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his palms were sweaty. He kept taking deep breaths. Iroh walked in.

"May I come in?"

Zuko smiled "Of course." He turned to the servants. "Will you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

The servants left, and Iroh smiled at Zuko with shining eyes."Boy...one day, you're teaching someone how to steal food under punishment, and the next, they're getting married. You've grown up, my son."

Zuko smiled lovingly. "I know how much you miss Lu Ten. I wish he could be here."

Iroh bowed his head sadly. "I can't believe he was your age when he died."

Zuko nodded sadly. Nineteen is too young to die...but not too young to get married. He then remembered something. He pulled out a gift. "Here. This is for you."

Iroh smiled. "Now, shouldn't I be giving you gifts, since this is your wedding day?"

Zuko laughed. "This is a thank-you present. For all you've done to me."

Iroh took it., "What is it?"

Zuko chuckled. "You gotta open it to find out!"

Iroh opened the gift, which turned out to be the knife he had given Zuko eight years before. "But...this is yours."

Iroh held it out for Zuko, but he gently pushed it back. "No, Dad, it's yours. Read the inscription."

"'I may not be your little nephew any more, but I'll always be your son'." Iroh smiled, touched. They hugged tightly. "This means more than you know."

Zuko beamed, then sobered up. "Do you really think I can be a husband and the Fire Lord at the same time?"

Iroh put his hands on his son's shoulders. "I know you can. I've seen you do the impossible. You've always been a hard-working man. You found balance between firebebending and the other elements. I'm sure you'll find balance between your wife and your nation."

Zuko looked hopeful. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Iroh's eyes twinkled. "Remember, we'll always be there to guide you. You are the one true Fire Lord."

Zuko took a deep breath and took it all in. "Okay...I think I'm ready now."

"Good. It is time."

'_Well, here goes everything.'_ Zuko thought to himself. _'After all, what's the worst that can happen?'_

XXX

Aang frantically searched for Sokka. He found him walking down a hallway. "Sokka! We have a problem!"

Sokka shrugged. "What's wrong now?"

"The honeymoon ship that Zuko and Mai were supposed to leave on- it left a half hour ago."

"What? Why? Where? Who?" Sokka waved his arms frantically.

"They said someone ordered it to leave for Kirachi Island." Aang explained.

"What? Why?"

Aang shrugged. "I guess it was more of Ozai and Azula's plan to ruin Zuko's wedding."

"What?"

"Sokka, I think you know what!" Aang snapped.

"Sorry..."

Hakoda noticed the two boys looking irritated. "Is there a problem?"

"Zuko and Mai don't have a honeymoon ship anymore." Aang explained/ He told him about Ozai and Azula.

Hakoda sighed and bowed his head. "Okay...where were they supposed to go?"

"Ember Island,."

"All right. I'll lend them my ship, then." Hakoda suggested.

"Dad...are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hakoda smiled. "Besides...if those two were looking to ruin Zuko's wedding, they won't think they'd take a Water Tribe ship going to the Earth Kingdom." He winked.

Sokka smiled in relief. "All right. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Hakoda ran off/.

Sokka sighed heavily and put his palm to his forehead., "Ty Lee is gonna kill me if she finds out I almost lost the honeymoon ship." He turned around and yelped when he saw Ty Lee standing behind him, looking livid. "My dad took care of it!"

Ty Lee didn't respond. Instead, she blocked his chi and stormed off.

"Uhhhhh..." Sokka groaned in pain.

XXX

After two hours of being primped, polished, and painted, Mai finally headed over to the wedding ceremony. She took her dad's arm, and they slowly walked down the aisle as music played. Zuko and Mai smiled at each other. When Mai approached the altar, Zuko and the governor bowed respectfully. Zuko and Mai took each others' hand and faced the celebrant.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to honor and witness the union of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai in Holy Matrimony. Now...may I have the rings, please?"

Sokka smiled and reached for his pockets. Unfortunately, they were empty! His eyes widened in horror and he frantically searched the rings. Aang tapped him on the shoulder and gave Sokka the rings. Sokka smiled thankfully and gave the rings to the celebrant.

"As you put the rings on each other's fingers, repeat after me." The celebrant instructed. "'I, Zuko, take thee, Mai to be my lawfully wedded wife,...'"

"I, Zuko, take thee, Mai, to be my lawfully wedded wife..." Zuko repeated, as he gently slid the gold band on Mai's finger.

"'To have and to hold from this day forward..."

"'To have and to hold from this day forward..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Now, Mai, it's your turn." The celebrant smiled. "'I, Mai, taker thee, Zuko, to be my lawfully wedded husband/..."

Mai smiled and willed herself not to cry as she slid the ring on Zuko's finger. "I, Mai, take the, Zuko, to be my lawfully wedded husband..."

After Mai repeated everything, the young couple turned to face the celebrant. "Now, if anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The guests were silent. The celebrant continued. "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you-"

"Dead." The door slammed open, and the guests gasped as Ozai walked through, smiling evilly.

Before he could stop himself, Zuko screamed in horror.

Mai winced,. "Very nice..."


	5. Wedding Interuptus

**So sorry for the delay, guys! **

Zuko froze in horror as he saw his biological father walk towards them. Guests were starting to murmur. Zuko clutched his head "Oh no. Oh, no. Oh, no..."

Sokka leaned towards Zuko. "Hey, is my vision blurry, or does that guy look like touyrr dad?"

"Zuko." Ozai greeted.

Zuko grabbed Mai's arms ands shook her. "Kill me! Kill me now!"

"Can't. I don';ty have m,y weapons." Mai said stoically.

"Dammit!"

Mai smacked Zuko lightly. "Will you get a grip? You're the Fire Lord!"

Zuko sighed. "You're right. Sorry..." He cleared his throat and glared at Ozai. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss my only son's wedding." Ozai remarked.

Zuko just stared. "Why?"

"I thought I'd like to see who my son is marrying." Ozai said.

"Why?"

"Because judging from how you were hellbent on ending the war, I figured you'd marry someone from the water tribe." he glanced at Katara, then turned back to Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "You know, somehow, I can't imagine her marrying the grandson of the person indirectly responsible for her mothers' death." Ozai just smirked. "Okay! So, you got your answers. Now, bye-bye. Security!"

Two security guards walked over and grabbed both of Ozai's arms. Zuko continued. "Oh, by the way, if it's any consolation, I emancipated from you, and Iroh adopted me."

Ozai was shocked. "You _what_?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Why are you mad? It's what you wanted!"

"You think I wanted Iroh to steal everything from me?" Ozai exclaimed.

"You know, by my account, you've taken everything away from _him_!" Zuko defended. "Including Lu Ten!"

The crown gasped. Ozai flowered. "You think I am responsible for his son's death?"

"Are you?" Asked Zukjo.

"Of course I am!" Ozai blurted out. The crowd gasped. Ursa covered her mouth with her hands and Iroh stared disillusioned at his brother. Zuko glared at Ozai. "How did you accomplish that without getting caught?"

"Simple: I blackmailed one of Iroh's soldiers to kill Lu Ten, and to kill anyone who saw him do it. When a report came about said soldier, I intercepted it, and burned it."

There was more murmuring. Sokka finally broke the awkward moment.

"Damn, Zuko, your family's more messed up than I thought!"

Zuko turned to the guards. "Take him away, double the security, and throw the key into the river."

"Yes, sir." The guards carried Ozai out of the hall.

"Insolent brat!" Ozai yelled angrily at Zuko. "This isn't over! I will be back!"

The doors slammed shut. Ursa broke the silence.

"I can't believe that was my husband." She said, shaking her head.

"There are surprises at every cornier." Iroh replied, closing his head and nodding.

Mai cleared her throat and turned to the celebrant. "You were saying..."

"Uh..." The celebrant cleared his throat. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Mai and Zuko smiled as they shared their first kiss as man and wife They bowed to their guests, who stood up and bowed back to them.

XX

Everybody gathered in the courtyard and sat at long tables. Zuko and Main were seated at the head of one table. They ate, and then they walked over to the edge of the courtyard so their guests could share their congratulations.

"I can't believe we did it." Mai smiled. "We're married!"

Zuko smiled back. "I know! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Mine, too." Mai replied.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this up.**


	6. The Reception

**Wow...I am so sorry, guys! I hope y'all didn't lose complete faith in me!**

After the guests expressed their congratulations to the bride and groom, they had dinner. Zuko couldn't get Ozai's appearance out of his mind. Mai took notice and sighed.

"All right, spit it out." Mai said. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't seem to figure out how the hell Ozai found out about us getting married." Zuko admitted.

"Well, you're getting a lot of media coverage." Sokka put in.

Zuko stared in shock. "What?"

"I thought you knew?" Mai asked.

"I didn't!" Zuko exclaimed. "I can't keep track of every little thing that goes on in this country!"

"Oh, well, know you know." Mai replied. "But we thought you'd pick up on it, since it's the first royal wedding the Fire Nation had in a long time."

Zuko sighed and put his head in his hands. "Uggghhhh..."

"Zuko, come on. It's your wedding!" Aang exclaimed. "Have a cookie. Dance with Mai! Stop worrying so much!"

"I don't like dancing." Mai said dully.

"And I don't like cookies." Zuko said just as dully.

Aang and Sokka stared. "Wow. They really _are_ the perfect match."

XX

Hakoda got his food and surveyed the reception area. He turned around and almost bumped into Mai's uncle, the warden of The Boiling Rock.

"Oh! Sorry." Hakoda apologized.

"Yeah." The warden grunted and shrugged. They shifted awkwardly.

"Nice shoes." Hakoda commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." The warden walked off.

Hakoda went back to searching for a seat. The only available seat was at a table of five which seated four Fire Nation women. He smiled and approached the table. One of the women Hakoda recognized was Ursa, Zuko's mother.

"...I realized that." She was saying calmly. "But if my children grow up knowing that their mother gave up her freedom for her principles instead of the other way around, I'm okay with that."

Hakoda stopped and stared at the woman before him. _'Wow. What a woman.'_ He cleared his throat The women looked up at them. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Of course not." Ursa smiled. She gestured to the empty seat, much to the other womens' apparent disapproval.

Hakoda sat down and looked around. It was silent for a few minutes. The Water Chief decided to break the ice. "So, an ostrich-horse walks into a bar, and the bartender says 'Hey, why the long face?'!"

After a few seconds, Ursa covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh my, that was clever!"

Hakoda smiled. He glanced at the other women who had looks of dismay on their faces. One of them stood up. "Please excuse us." They left Ursa and Hakoda alone.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Hakoda.

Ursa just smiled and shook her head. "We haven't officially met. I'm Ursa, Zuko's mother."

"Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father." They bowed in greeting. Ursa caught herself staring into Hakoda's eyes. Hakoda noticed and stared back.

Ursa cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want you to know that some of Zuko's idealism and compassion comes from Sokka and Katara. They really helped him from going over the edge with stress. He also told me you had a talk with him after you signed a peace treaty."

Hakoda smiled. "Thank you. I'll be honest with you: I don't like the Fire Nation for what they did to my wife...but, after meeting Fire Lord Zuko, and after he saved Sokka and Katara from certain deaths and stopped the war...I'm starting to warm up to it."

"That's good." Ursa said. "And, truthfully, I don't like my government either...until Zuko became Fire Lord."

A slow song started. Hakoda stood up and extended a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Ursa stared in surprise, then smiled. "I'd love to." She stood up, took his hand and pulled him to a spot on the dance floor. Ignoring the surprised stares of the wedding guests.

Mai and Zuko were still at their table. They noticed a Water Tribe man dancing with a Fire Nation woman.

"Aww! Isn't that awesome, Mai?" Zuko smiled. "Already, interracial couples are forming!"

Mai looked closer at the two dancers and turned back to Zuko. "So, you're really okay with it?"

"Yeah, why?" Zuko took a sip of his drink.

"Because that is your mom dancing with Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's dad." Mai responded.

Zuko spat out his drink in surprise. "WHAT?" He jumped up and ran to get a closer look. Sokka and Katara joined him. Katara gasped in shock and Sokka exclaimed "Holy shit!"

Hakoda and Ursa took no notice of their childrens' outburst. Zuko, Sokka, and Katara stared at the couple. Aang, Suki, and Mai joined them.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Asked Suki. She, Aang, and Mai followed their gazes, and saw Hakoda and Ursa dance together. "Aawww! They're so cute together!"

"They look really happy." Aang commented.

Katara just sighed in disbelief and sat down at her table and put her head in her hand and rested her elbow on the tabletop. Her friends joined her.

"Katara, they were just dancing." Aang reassured her. "It's not like they're getting married."

"Yeah..." Katara said dully.

"Though, if they did get married, we'd all be related." Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah..." Katara said in the same tone. "We'd also be related to Azula."

Sokka gasped and put on a dramatic face. "The stepsister from hell!"

"No kidding." Mai added. "I have my own monster-in-law." Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. "Azula, not Ursa."

Sokka stretched and got up. "Well, I'm gonna get a drink. Anybody want anything?"

"No...not really...thanks anyway."

Sokka shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

Aang stared at Katara and smiled. He got up, walked to his girlfriend, and extended his hand. "Care to dance?"

Katara looked up at Aang. "I don't know..."

"Come on." Aang smiled encouragingly.

Katara smiled and took a sip of her drink, set the drink down, and took Aang's hand. "What the hell."

"And then there were two." Zuko commented. He and Mai got up to socialize more.

Teo stared at Toph for a while. He wheeled over to her, smiling. "Hey, Toph."

"Hey, Wheels." Toph replied, eating a pastry. "What's up?"

"The sky." Teo smirked. They both laugh. "So, I have a question..."

"Ok..." Toph nodded for him to continue.

"Can you see fire? I mean, I know some blind people can see some light and colors...but..." Teo cringed a little in embarrassment. "N-never mind. I-it's a dumb question..."

"No, it's not." Toph rolled her eyes. "I can't see at all. Total darkness here." She waved her hand in front of her eyes. "What about you? Can you feel anything in those legs of yours?"

"Nope." Teo poked his legs. "Total numbness here." He smirked. Toph giggled slightly. Teo smiled and stared at Toph in admiration. "You have a pretty smile."

"Thanks." Toph stared back at Teo. "I'd return the complement, but...well...you know..."

Teo shrugged. "Hey, would you like to go out sometime?"

Toph was pleasantly surprised. She smiled. "Sure. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Absolutely!" Teo grinned widely. "Two hours before sundown sound good?"

"Sure! See you then!" Toph waved and walked off.

"Awesome!" Teo sighed happily. Realization dawned on him. "I just asked out a blind person...how would that even work out?" He paused. "Ah, well. I'll think of something."

XX

"...So excited for your marriage. How many kids are you going to have?"

Mai and Zuko continued mingling with the nobles. It was a countess who asked the question.

"Well, we'll have at least one." Zuko answered trying not to blush. "I do need an heir."

"Oh, how wonderful!" the countess exclaimed.

Mai was about to respond when a bolt of lightning whizzed past her ear and crashed into a table setting it on fire. The crowd gasped and turned to the doorway to see a girl in her late teens with unruly dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"IT'S THE FIRE LORD'S CRAZY SISTER!" Sokka shouted pointing at Azula. Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, and Iroh ran to Zuko's side to back him up. They all took their stances.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, after hearing of your marriage, I just had to see this!" Azula cackled madly. "I am surprised, though. I figured you'd marry that Water Tribe peasant you risked your life for."

"Well, you figured wrong. Going crazy can do that to you." Zuko smirked.

Azula screeched angrily and shot lightning in Zuko's direction. Aang bent up a wall in front of Zuko, and Mai and Sokka pulled Zuko out of harms' way. After the dust cleared, Azula stood panting for breath.

"I will get my revenge on you, brother." She seethed. "Make no mistake about that!" With that, she ran off.

Zuko ordered his guards to search for her and lock her up. Ursa just stared after her daughter. Did she see her? She didn't know what to make of her appearance. Only that Azula had been corrupted by her father.

Ty Lee approached Sokka looking weary. "Sokka, we have a problem."

Sokka groaned. "What now?"

"I just got a message from the guy who rented out the cabin on Ember Island for Zuko and Mai, and he said that someone already reserved first." She said, tearfully.

"Today of all days..." Sokka sighed and smacked his forehead. "Okay...no problem. We can reserve another cabin."

"It's too late to send a messenger hawk." Ty Lee shook her head.

Katara walked up to them. "Hey, what's going on?"

Sokka explained the situation. Katara sighed and shook her head. "Ok, so, now what?"

"I have a plan!" Sokka exclaimed pointing to the sky.

XX

"So, because Ember Island messed up the reservation for Zuko and Mai's cabin, we need Appa to fly there to reserve another cabin for them without them knowing?"

Sokka ran to tell Aang the situation. Sokka nodded eagerly. Aang folded his arms. "Why don't we just tell them the truth?"

"Because enough has gone wrong and we don't want to stress them out!" Ty Lee answered. "Besides, this is supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. The perfect wedding, and now it's the perfect disaster!"

Aang raised his hands to calm her. "Okay, calm down."

Ty Lee sighed. "I'm sorry, Avatar. It's just..."

"It's okay." Aang smiled. He then turned to Sokka. "I'll have Appa ready."

"Thanks. I'll tell my dad to stall the ship to give us a head start." Sokka and Aang separated. They hoped they can pull this off. The last thing they need is another disaster.

**I was gonna add more, but I figured you guys have waited long enough.**


End file.
